A New Feature
by moonandstag126
Summary: When Mei Pieh Chi's life suddenly turns when the Shredder destroys her family and takes her to New York, she soon discovers hidden secrets of her past while trying to combat her own struggles. But when the Shredder then makes her face his enemy, will she be able to decide if they are friend or foe? 2003 based between "Ultimate Ninja" and "Big Brawl". NOT 'NEXT MUTATION!
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

_In a busy Street in New York City, a young boy clutched a jar containing five baby turtles. Vehicles raced past him as pedestrians ducked and dived to avoid crashing into each other. Just a typical Saturday afternoon. He came to a crossing, where a gathering of people waited for the green signal to continue. But a blind man came pushing through, and before anyone could stop him, he stepped into the road. Women screamed as a goods vehicle came storming around the corner. A teenage boy next to the young one suddenly pushed out too, causing the latter to drop his jar of turtles, which rolled into a sewer opening under the kerb. The former quickly pulled the blind man back whilst the truck swerved, causing its back doors to fly open. Several canisters fell across the street, one following the jar of turtles. The jar had smashed on the dry edge of the sewer stream, and now the canister shattered on top of the turtles, knocking one into the rushing water. A rat, curious about the noise, scurried towards the commotion. His eye caught a small green and purple object in the water before it dropped into the collection pool. Thinking nothing of it, he continued towards the sound source when he came across four turtles, covered in neon purple ooze. He stepped cautiously before picking one up. The small creature smiled, before shaking its head and spraying the rat with the bright substance. The rat frowned, before collecting the turtles in a discarded coffee jar next to them and hauling the now empty canister underneath his arm. Feeling sorry for them, he decided to take them back to his burrow. As he settled them into the hay that acted as his bed, he wondered what exactly he should do with the infants. And as they slept soundly, he smiled, before a concerning thought poked at him. "Was that another one I saw before in the water?" He pondered for a moment, feeling sad, for the creature must have surely drowned, before settling himself down to sleep._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Concentrate my daughter. You must concentrate. To control the energy, you must be focused. Feel the power surround you, and then summon it to do your will."

An ageing shaman encouraged his daughter to keep going, to focus and take command of her power. But she could not do it. Exertion strained at her face as she brought her shaking arms down from in front of her. Her sweating and heavy breathing showed she was tired, but her shining eyes also showed her disappointment.

"I am sorry master. I was not strong enough. I have failed you." Her voice was sullen, and it ached him to his adopted daughter so sad, but he knew she had to become strong. Knew she had to master this skill. He sighed.

"We shall try again tomorrow, my child." He resorted, before his daughter bowed and went to make some tea, an act that always followed after training. He sighed again. His daughter held great strength, he just knew it. Her energy and strong mind combined to produce incredible power, if only she could control it. Wield it. He was incredibly proud of her, but these past few weeks had been frustrating. He was teaching her to master the elements, an ancient practice now dying out in the Shinobi clan. Some were born with natural powers, some had a unique aura which allowed them to be used. And some just found themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time...

Mei Pieh Chi had mastered the elements water, air and earth, in that order, the first almost immediately as she was calm and lucid. But fire held difficulty for her. Wielding fire required passion, strength, almost anger, and his daughter, his sweet innocent daughter, was still a little lacking.

_'Perhaps a mother figure would have helped. Or a proper family...'_

His thoughts were once again drawn to the curious figure he met so many years ago whilst walking in the realm of dreams. His daughter, then aged only about 6, was taking a nap, so he decided to meditate and explore the dreamscape. He was not too surprised to suddenly find a rat there too, raising Mei Pieh Chi hadn't exactly been normal. For his daughter was a large, 17 year old, anthropomorphic, mutated turtle. He had been wandering in China town, New York, cultivating a precious stone, when he came across a splashing noise next to him. Suddenly, a glowing turtle stumbled out of a drainage ditch, cutting itself on the coarse, uneven concrete edge. Out of surprise, he dropped the stone, which shattered immediately next to the creature. He heard a faint squeak, and realised that some of the shards must have scratched the creature. He panicked, seeing the remaining shards disappear right in front of him. That stone was thousands of years old and incredibly rare. The Daimyo himself had trusted him to safe guard it. And now he had destroyed it. Or had he? He crouched down and saw some glittering white shards within the turtle's wound, which then seemingly dissolved into its blood. As he looked at the helpless creature below him, he wondered if the power of the stone had transferred...into it. He knew he could keep a small turtle safe, and he would also gain some companionship in his ageing years. Nodding with resolve, he picked up the turtle and used a cloaking spell to smuggle it back to China on his flight that night.

When he returned home, however, it was clear that this was no ordinary turtle. After resting from the jet-lag, he found that the creature had doubled in size. Over the next few weeks, it became incredibly dextile, and even spoke, its first word being "moon". Chung I knew the power of the stone dwelled within the creature, not just because of the instinct that the moon fed its power, but he also believed that the stone had made the creature like this. He later found a book on turtles and decided that this one was a female, and so named her 'Mei Pieh Chi'. It wasn't until he came across the rat in the dreamscape that he discovered the truth.

"I am called Splinter," the rat had initiated, "may I enquire your name?"

"I am Chung I" the shaman replied. "I am a shaman of the ancient Shinobi clan."

"It is an honour to meet you Chung I. I have never had the honour of meeting a shinobi. I am merely trained in the art of Ninjutsu."

Chung I raised his eyebrows in surprise. "A noble dedication. Although I trust you are not an assassin?"

The rat laughed. "No, I learnt by copying my own Master, who was trained for self defence. I have passed on the same skills to my sons."

Chung I nodded, before asking his burning question. "Forgive me Master Splinter, but you are a rat."

Splinter laughed again, and began to explain his story. Chung I's eyes widened in surprise as the story went on, realisation hitting him square in the chest.

"Are you alright my friend?" Splinter asked, Chung I's sudden silence unnerving him.

"You say you only found four turtles?" He was surprised by the solemn look that darkened the rat's face.

"I fear there was one more. I believe it was knocked into the rushing stream by the canister. But in my naivety, I overlooked the creature. I believe it drowned." Hi eyes were now downcast, but Chung I was suddenly filled with relief. His daughter wasn't alone. There was a sanctuary she could retreat to should the need arise. He smiled, causing scorn to erupt from his new friend.

"Do you mock my guilt?!" The rat suddenly shouted, his anger startling the shaman. Chung I was horrified.

"No! No, of course not. You just can't understand how relieved I am!" And so he began to tell his story. Splinter listened intently, smiling as the truth washed through him.

"I too am relieved, for I have felt guilt everyday for leaving the poor creature. What is her name?"

"Mei Pieh Chi."

"A beautiful name for surely a beautiful child."

Chung I nodded and smiled too, before his eyes became serious "But not all would think so."

Splinter sighed. "No they would not. I have managed to keep my sons safe underground, and shall continue to do so. But I know there will come a time when they must venture to the surface and discover the world. They must experience its harsh judgements to learn from them. They will continue to grow, as will their curiosity. I cannot keep them isolated forever."

"I understand how you feel Master Splinter. But Mei Pieh Chi and I are in an isolated part of China. We live in an ancient temple in the centre of a lake, surrounded by a dense forest and grand mountains. But even in this beautiful place, I know she will soon feel trapped. She will be allowed to wander until a barrier, but I cannot risk her being seen by other humans. I am afraid the Far East has a thing with empowering medicine. Here, a turtle represents good luck, and if they find one of my daughters' size, the temptation to capture her, I fear, will be too great."

Master Splinter nodded. Their children were precious, in more ways than one, and outsiders may not understand them.

"This is another reason I have taught them to fight: So that they are not defenceless. But even underground, they are able to learn much about the mannerisms of humans. Well, those of western culture anyway. May I ask how you have prepared Mei Pieh Chi for the dangers she must face in the future?"

Chung I frowned, not sure whether to trust the rat. But he sensed genuine truth from the curious creature, and he may be the only thing his daughter could go to if anything were to happen to himself.

"I have begun to teach her the way of the Shinobi. She has begun to master the element of water, along with other aspects of magic. I sense great energy from her, and believe that she can grow to become a powerful sorceress. But it will take time and patience, for she must build up her strength before she can fully command her powers."

"Have you considered teaching her a little self defence?"

"I am not sure yet. I am not all that trained myself. I was given basic training in the arts of Kung Fu and Karate, but by a multitude of masters. I was never taught a 'set way', and so am not really sure of the correct method of practising each move."

The rat chuckled a little. "My friend, there is no set way. In Ninjutsu, we test out many ways and discover which one is best for us. I have decided that we shall also follow the code of Bushido, a Samurai concept my master was taught by a friend. And therefore, we have created our own style. Why not combine the two forms? Research them? My advice to you is to just make sure your daughter is able to defend herself, should the worst happen."

"Thank you my friend, and I shall indeed take on your suggestions and investigate my choices. But may I offer you some in return? You are able to dream walk, showing that you are in touch with your mind. But meditation is not the only gift you can grant your sons. I was taught in the way of qigong. It allows me to cultivate life energy, and the practice of aligning breath, movement and awareness will greatly help them for exercise, meditation and indeed healing. I have installed it into my daughter since the start, and I urge you do the same."

"I shall. It is a concept my master's master introduced to me, but I have never mastered it myself. Hopefully through teaching my sons, I shall also be able to learn."

The pair continued to exchange training tips before saying their goodbyes. Over the years, they would often meet in the dreamscape and discuss their children's progress, linking to each other mentally so that the other may see the turtles for themselves. Chung I became amazed by the boys' strength and power, their fighting skills were highly developed, and he felt pride even though he had not raised them. Splinter too looked fondly upon Mei Pieh Chi, a delightful child that seemed to enjoy life whilst taking her responsibility as a shinobi very seriously. He observed her physical training, noting that while she was not as strong as her sons and could not do the flips and cartwheels that embroidered their conflicts, her reflexes were quick as well as her strikes. She also had a great awareness about her, nearly at Splinter's own level.

"That is the qigong." Chung I explained during one of the pair's conversations. "It makes you develop a sort of sixth sense. Have your sons not experienced this?"

Splinter shook his head sadly. "I am afraid only one has managed to persist with this depth of training. His brothers are still very much aware, but only one has continued to learn qigong."

"I am saddened to hear this Master Splinter, but I am sure that they shall be perfectly fine without the skill."

"They just seem so distracted. They are 11 years old and coming into their own, growing up. Michelangelo has discovered the excitement of comic books and videogames, and is determined to master 'the art of skateboarding' as he calls it. Donatello has always been clever, but now he fills his head with science journals and books on engineering. He will grow to be extremely intelligent, I can tell, but I severely regret allowing my sons to have a computer."

"What of the other two? I have sensed a great passion within the red masked one, Raphael."

"Yes, a great anger resides deep within his heart, causing him to be hot headed and rash. He will always apologise when he realizes he has gone too far, and is obviously the strongest of his brothers. But I fear his anger will cause him to make mistakes he will severely regret, and may not be able to rectify. He is undoubtedly protective of his brothers yet I cannot help but feel that he doesn't set them the best example."

"And what of Leonardo? I have always sensed a great calm around him."

"Ahh, my best student. He is truly devoted to his training, giving his all during group sessions as well as practising on his own. He aims to master every move I teach him, and strongly follows the way of Bushido. As I said, he is the only one who has continued his qigong training, but I fear his dedication has become a curse. I believe he will become a leader to his brothers, and shall carry the burden with both duty and honour. But he is not as free spirited as his brothers, and I wish him to enjoy his youth whilst he still can."

"Why not try and find some books for him? I feared the same would happen to Pieh Chi, but I have introduced her to books on history and legend, both eastern and western. It has provided her with invaluable knowledge and insight, whilst allowing her to relax a little more easily after training. Sometimes meditation isn't what she needs, but a distraction. And it is a pure joy when she reads to me before she sleeps. It allows me to see her new found confidence as she blossoms into a young woman."

"Reading? I had never thought of that. I have told my sons ancient Asian folk tales since they were young, but I have not thought to introduce them to books of the western world. I shall take your advice, as ever. But there's one thing that troubles me, my old friend. Your daughter has become skilled in her physical training, but she still fights without a weapon. Why is this?"

Chung I erupted in laughter. "She doesn't need to." And for the first time, he allowed his friend to witness his daughter's magical training. Splinter was amazed. He had seen the power of the Shinobi clan before, but not in one so young. Her father was right: she didn't need a weapon. After their session, Chung I returned to the old rat.

"Does the Daimyo still not know of her power?"

Chung I's eyes darkened. "I do not know. He has not visited me since I returned with the Lunar stone, and so I have not brought the subject up, with either of them."

"But Pieh Chi does know how she acquired her powers, doesn't she? I have kept my promise and not told my sons of her existence, but surely you have not kept her in the dark?"

"I'm afraid I have, Splinter. I have for her own safety, but now I realise that that is just a flimsy excuse now. I shall tell her the truth, without revealing you or your sons."

"Thank you Chung I, I believe it shall be best. Then at least she can understand herself a little more. It can only provide her with more strength."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

6 years later, Mei Pieh Chi sat with her father over a steaming pot of tea after their training session. Both were silent, although Pieh Chi's thoughts were restless. Her father's voice made her jump.

"I sense there is something troubling you, my child. What is it?"

The turtle sighed. "I do not understand why I cannot wield the power of the flame. I have managed to master the three other elements. Why does this one come with such difficulty?"

"I believe it has something do you with your nature."

"My nature?"

"Yes. You have always been a placid child, which is why you are able to focus easily. But to control fire, you must have a passionate quality. You must be able to feel anger."

"But I have no need to feel angry."

"You have in the past. Remember when I wouldn't let you explore the woods a few years ago? You got annoyed, claiming that I was trying to mollycoddle you and not let you grow up."

"Yes Master and I severely regret it-"

"But you were right, my child. I was trying to keep you safe, but in doing so I was suffocating your curiosity. And now I trust you to go out alone and protect yourself should the need arise. But in that exchange, I saw for the first time the zeal that lies within you. I have not seen it since though, and so that is our challenge: to rediscover it. Do you understand?"

"Yes master. But I do not know how?"

"We shall discover it together, but tomorrow. Now, I need some herbs for more healing elixirs. If you are to start wielding fire I best make sure we are prepared for burns." The old shaman smiled at his daughter before giving her a list and basket and sending her out into the forest. It would soon be dark, but the moon would be strong in the clear sky tonight, and so should grant his daughter some much needed energy in preparation for tomorrow.

Chung I walked over to the small pool in the centre of the temple grounds and began to meditate. But his thoughts were troubling him, and so soon found himself in the familiar dreamscape and in the presence of an old friend.

"Good evening Master Splinter. I hope I am not disturbing you."

"Not at all my old friend. But I sense there is something troubling you. Can I be of any help?"

"Perhaps. I was just wondering if the time has come for our children to meet."

"What has brought this on Chung I?"

"Mei Pieh Chi must learn to rediscover her hidden zeal, and I fear that the only way is to be surrounded by others who have a high level of it. And I think she should meet her brothers, if they are related in any way."

"Even if our children are not linked by blood, the two of you shall always be family. When do you think they should-?"

The rat paused as his friend suddenly went tense. "There is somebody here. A presence I do not recognise." Chung I whispered, before opening a mental link. Splinter could see his friend's beautiful home, and had long been in envy of his friends' traditional abode. But he too could feel something, something he knew.

The dim candle light made it hard to see in the dark, for the pair's eyes were not as good as they once were. But the unmistakable glint of steel suddenly flashed before the old man.

"Who is it that disturbs this peaceful home?"

A deep, grating voice replied, making Splinter's fur stand on end. "One who would cultivate your gifts. Come quietly, and I promise you shall not be harmed."

"I work for no one, especially those who would trespass on sacred ground."

"Fool!" There was a sudden flash of silver, and suddenly the mental link was severed, leaving Splinter in darkness.

Chung I had been badly wounded on his arm, and could feel the warm blood trickling down, but he could still stand. "Who are you?" he demanded, anger rising into his chest.

"I have many names, my original being Oroku Saki-"

Chung I suddenly gasped, and immediately regretted it. Splinter had told him of the Shredder, but he could not reveal their friendship, for the turtle's sake. The hidden man suddenly stepped out of the shadows, revealing his steel clad form, covered in metal spikes. His lethal gauntlet seemed to glint menacingly in the candle light.

"You know of me?"

"Your evil has even reached my old ears, Saki. The whole of Asia is ashamed of your antics, your treachery-"

"Then you should fear me. You should fear the name of Shredder, and for your own sake comply with my demands, Shinobi."

"I am not one of your weak followers. I am a shaman of the Shinobi clan, and I am bound to fight evil such as you."

"Foolish man. Then you shall suffer. Foot ninja, attack!"

Suddenly, a group of black-garbed ninja also stepped out of the shadows and attacked the old man. He may have not been trained in ninjutsu, but his training of Pieh Chi had reignited his fighting skills. Thusly, he was able to defeat the first group easily. But when the second, third and even fourth rallied, Chung I realised he lacked a vital thing: the stamina that came with youth. He was soon succumbed and held down on his knees. The Shredder crouched down, pointing his gauntlet at Chung I's neck.

"You will come with me and serve me or perish!" He roared. Suddenly, Chung I felt a familiar presence in the room, and the Shredder was abruptly kicked aside, smacking into a wall. His ninjas looked around frantically, but the adversary kept to the shadows, taking them all out one by one. Mei Pieh Chi then revealed herself to her father.

"Master! Are you alright? I heard noises coming from the temple on the way back, and sensed an awful presence, so I was cautious, but I should have got here sooner."

Tears pricked the turtles' eyes as she looked at her father's wound. He was worn out and badly bruised, and she feared that he wouldn't be able to fight any more. Chung I felt both fear and relief at seeing his daughter.

"My child, I am glad you are safe. But you must run. Grab whatever you can and leave. Go to New York if you can. You shall find safety there."

"New York? But Master, I am not going anywhere without you-"

"You must my child, go-"

"No! Father." Pieh Chi snapped back, before helping Chung I up and leading him to their living quarters. She placed him on his soft chair before running into her room. She grabbed a bag and placed inside the book of stories which she read every night, the box of herb medicine, vital magical scrolls and a photograph of her and her father from her 12th Birthday.

"Is there anything else you think we need?" Pieh Chi called out, but she got no answer. She cautiously made her way into their sitting room. "Father?" She gasped as she saw more ninja's heading towards him. He was stood up but swaying slightly. He did not have the strength to fight. Anger filled her. How dare they attack a wounded warrior? Did they have no honour? A feeling of protectiveness came over the turtle, and she leapt in front of Chung I, ready to fight.

"I will defend you father!" The girl stated, before initiating an attack. She had never fought anyone but her father, and was unused to the Japanese fighting style. But she soon adapted, intent on blacking all that threatened her father. Chung I looked proudly on at his daughter. She was truly a warrior in the making, but he knew she had to leave before the Shredder discovered her. Suddenly she was kicked full on in the stomach and flew into the next room.

"My daughter!" he yelled, before the Shredder loomed above him.

"One last chance old man, either you come and work for me, or perish." Chung I stared straight back at the figure in front of him, and summoned all the power he could. In one swift movement he blasted the Shredder in the chest with a stream of fire, who went flying up against the wall. Pieh Chi rushed to her father's side. He looked sadly at her face, which was covered in bruises.

"My child, you are hurt-"

"I'll be fine. We have to get you out of here-"

"Neither of you will leave here alive." The Shredder's voice suddenly grated through the air as he stumbled up. A black mark covered his chest, but he otherwise seemed unharmed. But when he saw Mei Pieh Chi, fury mixed with confusion erupted inside him.

"Another turtle?" He roared. "How can this be?"

Pieh Chi, ignoring his words, stood protectively over her father.

"You shall not harm him!" her voice was strong as she tried to feign courage, but the Shredder responded by swiping her aside with his gauntlet. She flew to the other side of the room and landed in a heap on the floor.

Chung I was horrified. "No my child-!" The Shredder suddenly pointed his gauntlet at him.

"How did you come by this creature? Why are there five of them? ANSWER ME!"

Chung I looked fondly at his daughter before raising his eyes to the evil before him.

"I shall reveal nothing." He stated, and felt his breath catch as three points of metal ripped into his chest. He felt pain, but also guilt as he saw Pieh Chi stagger to her feet. The gauntlet had ripped her plastron and she too was bleeding, just not as much as him. She was on her own from now on. Her horrified met his and widened.

"Father! No!" she cried, running towards him. "What have you done to him?" she shrieked at the Shredder, who simply pointed towards his ninjas.

"Seize her! She may prove useful to us." Pieh Chi was suddenly grabbed by six ninjas, who struggled to secure her as she fought them off and yelled in protest. Chung I could see anger flaring up in her; she had finally discovered her zeal. But now was not the time.

"_My daughter, you must control your anger. If you do not command your power, it will overrule you. You will reveal your magic, and then the Shredder will try to exploit you. Do not let that happen my child. You must uphold the honour of the Shinobi clan."_

The voice faded from Pieh Chi's mind and looked over to her father. A crimson stain covered his chest, and the urge to heal him became ever greater. But in her fleeting moment of distraction, a ninja took the opportunity to smack her on the head with his staff. Black suddenly filled her vision and she went limp with unconsciousness. The Foot waited expectantly for their master's orders.

"Take her to the chopper. She may not have magic like her tutor, but her obvious link to the turtles may be even more valuable." His followers complied, struggling with the heavy form. Another staggered from the turtle's room, clutching a bag.

"Master Shredder, the she-turtle was packing this. What shall I do with it?"

"Bring it with us. If she was planning on taking it with her then it must be important. Besides, if she is to work for us, a few home comforts may be needed to sway her."

The ninja nodded, following his fellow Foot to the chopper whilst rubbing his head slightly. The turtle had proven quicker than he anticipated. The Shredder crouched back down in front of the now pale shaman and smiled.

"If she does as I wish, no harm shall befall her. I shall train her to become a ninja, tidy her fighting skills until she is the lethal assassin I aim to make her. Then she shall help me destroy those freaks that would consider her family. You should be honoured," he rose to his feet, still smiling. "The last student I trained myself has grown to great success, leading my clan in Japan and living a life of luxury when not training new recruits. Then again, a lack of humanity may prove to be a disadvantage to your daughter. But I shall not judge her on her appearance, only on her decisions."

The Shredder then turned to walk out, until Chung I's rasping voice caught his ear, barley more than a whisper.

"And what if she _decides_ to refuse you offer?" The Shredder turned and loomed above the dying man, a mix of malice and pleasure filling his eyes.

"Then she shall suffer a fate worse than your own. She shall join her familiars and they shall watch each other die, slowly, any future for their repulsive race wiped out. And then the rat will feel true pain, and I shall sit back and watch as the madness sets into his old mind. That, Shinobi, will be your beloved, freak-of-a-daughter's fate."

The Shredder then left the temple, and Chung I heard the rumble of a helicopter taking off. In his last moments, Chung I desperately opened up a link with Master Splinter, who had been trying repeatedly to reach him. The rat could suddenly see the destruction that defiled through the once sanctified temple, which had been a happy home and provided wonderful memories for both man and rat. But there was no sign of Mei Pieh Chi. He could see specks of blood on the tiled floor and sensed the pain within Chung I's chest, whose voice suddenly broke through the silence, thin and weak.

"Help her." He pleaded, before the link was severed and darkness consumed his weary mind.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Master Splinter frowned worryingly as he brought his consciousness back to the present. He opened his eyes to find his sons Leonardo and Donatello sparing with their weapons. Splinter sighed heavily and the pair both stopped and locked their eyes on their sensei.

"What is it Master Splinter?" Leonardo asked moving towards the old rat. His father had been meditating for a while, and he could see the trouble in his eyes.

"Ahh, my son, I am not too sure myself. A great evil has just been committed, and I know not how to act upon it."

"What happened?"

Master Splinter looked at his son thoughtfully before answering. He must still keep Chung I's promise but knew he would need help in solving the mystery around his daughter.

"An old friend of mine has just been brutally murdered." Both the turtles gasped before their master held up his hand to silence them. "I have known him for many years, although you do not know of him. His death held no honour, and the one who committed it is surely a coward. But in his passing, he leaves something extremely precious, something I promised to keep safe should the worset happen."

"What is it?" Donatello asked, curiosity etched in his face.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you my son, for I also promised to keep it secret until the time is right."

"Alright," Leonardo began. "Then _where_ is it?"

"That I do not know. I had expected it to still be in my friend's home, but I could not sense it when he showed the destruction that littered through it."

"When he 'showed' you? But Sensei, you haven't left the dojo all morning."

"I didn't have to, Donatello. I met my friend through dream walking, an art I have repeatedly tried to teach you." Donatello lowered his head slightly in shame as his father continued. "Through this, we are able to link mentally, and see the other's surroundings. But as I said, when he _did _open a link, I could not sense any presence of this precious object. Yet one thing remains clear," the rat continued, standing now. "This object must be found before it can be harmed or used in any way. It is powerful, and there are many who would seek to exploit it."

"Then what shall we do sensei?" Leonardo asked, confusion tinting his features. He knew his father was deeply troubled by this event, and felt responsible for the 'object' in question. He wished he could know what it was, but respected his father's promise. _'He will tell us when he believes it is time to do so.' _Leonardo assured himself. Master Splinter looked at his son, appreciating the worry he felt for him.

"For now, I must meditate further to discover what exactly has happened and go over any details I may have missed. The pair of you can bring your brothers up to speed on these events. Then we shall all be ready for whatever we may have to face in the near future."

With that, the rat made his way to his room, but not before Leonardo asked the burning question:

"Sensei, your friend, who was he?" Splinter sighed sadly before turning to face his sons. They both saw the grief in his face, and Leo almost wished he hadn't asked.

"He was a great Chinese shaman of the noble Shinobi clan, once in the service of the Daimyo himself. I have known him for many years; his passing is a great loss. I can only hope to honour his memory by finding this object and keeping it safe." He bowed to his sons, who returned their respect, and entered his room, a single tear running down his cheek.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Me Pieh Chi sat uncomfortably crossed legged on the tiled floor of her holding chamber, her stomach rumbling painfully. She had woken up a few days ago to a throbbing headache and a parched throat, finding herself in a cold room, with nothing but a thin mattress and pillow, along with a small jug of water and glass. She immediately grabbed the latter two, and quenched her painful thirst, only leaving half a glass left in the bottom. She then inspected her surroundings: the room she was in was small, with pale green walls and floor. The door was of misted glass, thick and solid. For a prison, it was quite beautiful. But it was a prison, nonetheless. The door suddenly clicked and what she recognised as a Foot Ninja stepped in. She immediately went into a defensive stance, although she was too weak to fight, and she had promised Chung I she wouldn't use her powers in front of these people._ 'Chung I'_. The thought of him was painful, and she remembered that these people had killed him. Anger arose in her heart, but the Foot caught her by surprise.

"Master Shredder requests that you dine with him this evening. A bath has been prepared for you. Refusal is not an option." The ninja held the door open for Pieh Chi, who decided to comply; she was too weak to fight anyone off, and a bath would hopefully wash the fatigue from her limbs.

The ninja led her to a beautifully ornate room, decorated with jade walls and statues. The ninja bowed his head, before leaving her to her privacy. The scent of jasmine was strong in the air, and she panged for home. She considered trying to escape, but found the large misted window firmly locked. She also has no idea where she was, and the steaming bath was incredibly inviting. She carefully removed her light blue mask, her elbow pads and leather belt which held the symbol of yin and yang, for the Shinobi clan, but in the centre was a deep blue crescent moon, representing the ancient sapphire which had provided her with her powers so many years ago. The crest was unique to her, and Chung I had crafted the piece for her birthday. Submerging herself in the hot water, Pieh Chi found the tension dissolve from her limbs, and she found herself rejuvenated with strength. The scents of jasmine and ginger cleared her mind, and she thought about her situation; these people didn't seem afraid of her, like Chung I warned, so perhaps she was safe. They had provided her with this comfort, and she was about to dine...with the man who killed her father. The realisation slammed into her head, and was shamed to have even considered this place as safe. This 'Shredder' had destroyed her life, and no amount of courtesy could make up for that.

A knock suddenly came at the door. "Master Shredder is expecting you."

'_Well that was polite' _Pieh Chi thought sarcastically, clambering out of the bath and wrapping one of the fluffy towels sat on a stand around herself. She dried her skin and put her gear back on, tying the mask with a tight bow at the back of her head. She then carefully pushed the door open, finding a member of the Foot patiently waiting for her. He bid her to follow him before leading her down a long, jade corridor. The walls were covered in prints and pictures of Japan, many of which Pieh Chi recognised, such as a battle between a pair of samurai. Chung I had educated her in all aspects of Asian history, not just that of China. But there were also more peaceful images of geisha's and landscapes, and even a few haiku and renga. Suddenly they came to a black door emblazoned with the same symbol that was on the Foot Ninja's uniform: a three toed dragon foot. The ninja knocked on the door, and a deep voice answered.

"Enter."

Pieh Chi and the ninja went inside, and they were greeted with a spacious airy room. It seemed to be crafted of white marble, with matching statues of dragons and pieces of samurai armour. There was also a huge window that over looked a sparkling city in the dark evening sky. In the centre of the room was a large table, covered in dishes from all over Asia, and at its head sat a man, with black hair and black eyes. He smiled.

"Ahh, my honoured guest, please sit," he requested. Mei Pieh Chi went to the opposite end of the table where the Foot ninja pulled the chair out ready for her. He then bowed to his master and left.

Pieh Chi sat, wary, never taking her eyes off the man facing her. He may have seemed fairly ordinary, but he commanded a powerful presence that was silencing.

"Now my child, we must begin the formalities. I find myself not knowing your name." It was a command, albeit subtle.

"Mei Pieh Chi."

"A beautiful name. I am Oroku Saki, a trained master in ninjutsu."

"I guessed that when you destroyed my home and killed my father." Pieh Chi's voice was cold with anger, a sudden courage taking over her.

"Ahh, yes. That little...technicality."

"Technicality?! You invaded my home and murdered my father!"

"And now I am hoping to repay you."

That surprised her. She looked at Saki's cold eyes and found she couldn't read them for truth or lies.

"You cannot hope to bring him back."

"Did I say I wanted to?" His harsh words cut through her, but her gaze never wavered.

"Then what on earth can you offer me?"

"Protection." Pieh Chi frowned. "From the harsh people that wouldn't understand you in this world."

"You do not seem perturbed by my appearance."

"Let's just say I am used to the...unnatural." Pieh Chi raised her brow before looking down towards her lap. What exactly was she caught up in?

"Please, eat. You must be starving; you have been asleep ever since we left China."

"And where are we now exactly?"

"The grand city of New York. Full of thousands of people, and just as many types of cuisine." He smiled, before helping himself to some sushi.

Mei Pieh Chi suddenly realised how hungry she was and filled her plate with an array of dishes; sushi, pad Thai, beef stir-fried in ginger, and a noodle broth she had never seen before.

"Raman," Saki explained. "A humble dish often eaten in poor villages." He seemed to turn his nose up at it slightly, but Pieh Chi found it delicious. She ate and ate until she was stuffed and leaned back comfortably against the solid wood chair. Oroku Saki then put down his chopsticks and looked at the turtle intently.

"Now, let us discuss my offer. I can give you protection, and ensure no harm unto you."

"How exactly?"

"By training you of course! I shall personally teach you the art of ninjutsu, and you shall learn the way of the Foot, partaking in various missions to keep...order in the city."

"What do you mean by order?"

"You shall discover that soon enough."

Mei Pieh Chi looked upon Saki in amazement. Was he really that arrogant to think that she would even _consider_ joining him? Helping him? The sorrow and anger she felt for her master's death mingled together to create pride within her. She stood strong, keeping her voice even.

"Well, _Shredder_," she spat, emphasising his true name. "I'm afraid I cannot accept your offer. I am bound by honour to respect my master's teachings to defend the world against evil. Against creatures like _you._"

"Your master was a fool who refused my offer, and looked what happened to him. I do not think he would wish the same fate upon his beloved daughter. Especially since he died _for_ _you_."

"He died refusing your demands to help you wreak your immorality, and fought bravely against your cowardly attacks-"

"COWARDLY?! You go too far, _creature_. You will suffer for your ignorance, until you see sense and _join me._"

He clapped his hands and a group of Foot Ninja suddenly grabbed Pieh Chi, dragging her back to her holding cell. She was thrown inside, he heart pounding with adrenaline. She finally understood what Chung I meant by 'controlling her zeal'. His death had inflamed it, and now she must manage it, as she promised her father. She sat down upon then thin mattress and began to meditate. She soon realized, with a smirk, that her punishment would probably involve her being starved. She tapped her full stomach. _'I should be ok for a couple of days at least' _she thought. Pieh Chi may have been stricken with grief, but she wasn't stupid.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So what's a Shinobi anyway?"

Donatello and Leonardo had just finished telling their brothers what Master Splinter had told them about his friend, and Michelangelo sat rather stunned and confused.

"Well, technically, shinobi is another word for ninja," Leo began, pacing behind the sofa in the centre of the room. "But the Shinobi are also an ancient clan of far eastern shamans." Mike frowned. Lo sighed. "Magicians. Sorcerers that can control the elements and such."

"Wait, a clan?" Raphael queried. "There are other magicians?"

"Yes, for thousands of years. History suggests that samurais and shamans used to work together in harmony, both answering to the rule of the region's daimyo."

"But what about Ninja's?"

"Well, ninjas don't exactly have the best track record," Leonardo smiled. "They used be trained solely as assassins. It wasn't until the daimyo's began to unite in peace that the art was learned for self defence and battle, like the samurais. But many still consider ninjitsu as 'dangerous', due to the fundamental lessons of disguise and deception."

"How do _you_ know this and I don't?" Donatello suddenly asked, annoyance clear on his face.

"You _do_ know this; Master Splinter has told us all this loads of time. But you guys just never listen." Leo smiled again as he heard Raphael mutter "Splinter junior" under his breath.

Michelangelo leaned back on the sofa, slightly awestruck. "Whoa, so Splinter was friends with a wizard."

"_Shaman._" Donny corrected, setting himself on his swivel chair by the computer. "And yes, it would appear so."

"Why do you think he never introduced us to him, or better yet, mention him?" Raph asked, clearly a little hurt by the secret.

"I think it has something to do with this thing that Master Splinter has to find," Leo suggested, leaning against a wall pillar. "But the real question is, what is it?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mei Pieh Chi tried to meditate and stay the hunger that was tearing through her stomach. She hadn't eaten for four days, but what was worse was the lack of water. She considered summoning some, but how would she explain a wet floor without revealing her magic? And as the hours passed, she found herself too weak to command it anyway. Her practising of qigong allowed Pieh Chi to clear her head, and stop her thought from swimming as dizzy dehydration racked through her body. _"What should I do? I will not last long without water soon. What would Chung I have me do?" _She thought hard, trying to come up with a plan. _"It is my fault that he died. If I had been quicker with my herb collection I would have been home sooner, to help. And the Shredder said that he died for me, protecting me. If I die here, then his sacrifice would have been in vain, his death a waste. I cannot allow that to happen."_

Her now enemy had asked her three more times for her answer, and she had refused him each time. But now a plan crept into her mind: The Shredder wanted her to join him, and so she would. Not to help assist with his evil, but to survive. If she played along with his game, and gain his trust, then she would get the opportunity to escape, maybe find the 'safety' Chung I had mentioned. _"But where would I start?" _She would have to think of that later, right now she had to plan how she deceive the Shredder and avenge her master, as was her duty. Suddenly there was a clicking sound from the door as it was unlocked. The Shredder strode in, his eyes expectant.

"You have not eaten or drunk anything for four days now, kame. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider my offer?

Pieh Chi paused, preparing herself for the path that she was about to embark upon. A path full of deceit and trickery. The path of the ninja.

"I have decided to accept," she replied, her voice weak. She avoided her new master's eyes as he clapped his hands for a jug of water and a plate of seaweed crackers to be brought in. But the victory in his voice was plain to see.

"Excellent. It's amazing how a lack of nourishment can soften a person's...stubbornness. Training begins in the morning."

The Shredder walked out, and once she was sure the door was locked, Pieh Chi drank nearly the whole glass and most of the crackers, knowing she would fell peckish and thirsty for the rest of the night. She settled herself back into meditation, determination welling up inside her. She would survive, and she would avenge Chung I. That was the path she now walked.

_**Sorry for such a short chapter. Just wanted to say thanks to all those reading and following the story and to all those enjoying it! I have really loved writing this piece (this is my first fanfic) and would really appreciate some more feedback :) Next update soon!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Three weeks into her training, and Pieh Chi was exhausted. Her first session had been humiliating, the Shredder countering every move she made and slamming her to the floor repeatedly. She became badly bruised but as the session went on, her strength increased. The art of ninjitsu was similar to her own fighting style, and she found it suited her. It called for quick reactions and decisive attacks; always thinking ahead of your opponent. Even the Shredder seemed impressed, and after just a week, decided that the time had come for her to use a weapon.

"Tell me kame, what is your weapon of choice?" he asked, Pieh Chi's eyes staring at the wall of destruction in the armoury. There were so many.

"I am not sure-Master Shredder," she added quickly, catching his stern look.

"Well, then let us try a selection."

She was first given a pair of Sais, which she found awkward to hold and repeatedly dropped when trying to defend herself from the Shredder's attacks. Next were a pair of nunchaku, but Pieh Chi hit herself more than her opponent. When she tried a simple wooden Bo-staff, she felt a lot more competent. She was able to bring strength to her attacks and ward off the Shredder. She felt happy with it.

"No," the Shredder suddenly decided, taking the staff away from her. "This is barely a weapon. As my student, you shall wield something a little...sharper."

He turned, holding a pair of katana blades. They were beautiful, but as Pieh Chi grasped them, her she felt her coordination slip into disarray. She didn't have enough strength to use them both at the same time effectively, and the pair were soon knocked clean from her hands. The Shredder sighed angrily, returning to the wall to select a new weapon, frustration radiating from him. As he did so, Pieh Chi grasped a single sword in both hands. She swung it and parried with sudden ease. She practised various manoeuvres and attacks when suddenly her blade was met by the Shredder's. She sliced it to the side, the sound of metal scraping metal filling the room. She lunged, and the Shredder met her attack with ease. She tried again, but feinted to left slightly before suddenly slamming to the right. The Shredder anticipated her change of move, but not another swift change to the left again. He leaned to the right as Pieh Chi managed to catch his sword with her own, twist it and catch it as it flew into the air. She pointed her blade towards his chest in victory, and he smirked in defeat.

"_Look at the way he smiles, even when at my mercy. I could finish him here and now, and all he does is smile." _Anger again bubbled up inside her, but as the Shredder's grin deepened, clarity surged through her. _"He knows my hatred towards him, and knows that on my own, I could never defeat him. Maybe in body, but his spirit will continue to live on in the Foot clan. I must wait until the time is right to strike."_

She took a deep breath and lowered her sword. Saki clapped his hands.

"Well done, Hen'i-tai. I believe the single Katana has chosen you as its bearer. But you wasted time with your double-feint. If I was a true adversary, I would have been able to strike you easily."

"Hai, Master."

"Now, we must join the other members of the Foot. You shall partake in a group training session to test your coordination skills..."

The Shredder's words became a blur as Pieh Chi followed him out, clutching her sword. Of course he had made it easy for her, he knew she would make a double attack, and so_ graciously_ lost to secure her hope on the katana she now wielded. That's why he was smiling, because she thought she had truly beaten him.

The pair came to the large black double doors that led to the training room, today full of Foot ninja. They bowed to their master and made a circle round him. Pieh Chi took her place alongside them.

"Our newest recruit has just discovered her choice of weapon, and wielded it with the natural skill that lies within all of you. Now the Hen'i-tai shall demonstrate her knew found prowess with a blade. Gurūpu san, step forward." A group of six ninjas stepped into the circle. Shredder then beckoned Pieh Chi as well. She readied herself in front of them. "Hajime!"

"_This is going to be a long day." _Pieh Chi thought to herself, before raising her sword in attack.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Focus Mikey! If you don't want to get whacked by Donny's staff, then watch what he's doing with it!"

"I know Leo, but Raph distracted me!"

"That's the point bone-head." Raphael muttered, putting his brother's precious comics back on the sofa after threatening to burn them.

"Just because I smashed you at stealth training."

"Mikey, you fell into a garbage truck."

"Yeah, but you didn't know where I was, and your time ran out, meaning I won."

"Yeah, and as soon as Donny activated your tracker we had to run halfway across town to get you out."

"I would have been fine without you."

"Why you ungrateful-" Raph lunged at his brother, tripping him so that he fell onto the floor and pulling his arm tight against his back.

"Raphael! Enough," Leo commanded, his authority earning a glare from his wound up brother.

"Who put you in charge?" Raph questioned, releasing Mikey, throwing him back to the floor.

"Dude, he is our leader. He has been for _years_ now." Mikey explained, realising his brother's sarcasm _after_ his glare.

"Well then, 'fearless leader', don't you agree that Michelangelo here deserves a lesson in gratitude?"

"I believe that you need to cool off, hot head. The way of Bushido calls for decisive tactics, not rash actions that lead to mistakes."

"Don't you dare go all 'wise one' on me, Splinter-junior. I know the system just as well as you."

"But it isn't a system Raphael, it's a fundamental-"

"I KNOW! Jeesh, you just wanna kick your brother's butt and you get a whole lecture."

"Chill out Leo, he was just messin' with me, weren't you bro?" Mikey insisted, rubbing his head.

"Was I?" Raphael smiled before jumping his brother, who screamed.

"I give up!" Leo cried in exasperation, going to sit on the sofa.

Donatello looked at his family in despair. Raphael and Mikey's fighting wasn't out of the ordinary, and neither was Raph and Leo's, but for the past few weeks the atmosphere had been strained. They hadn't seen much of Master Splinter, who seemed to do nothing but meditate apart from when he needed food, and so Leo had had to take up the place of teacher in the training sessions, which was fine and everything, except he tried to make them all fight like him. Raphael didn't like Leo having even more authority, and so criticised everything he did in response to him not listening to them. That made Leo even more tense, and then Mikey's immaturity would just make them snap. So Donny had just stayed out of the way, doing what he was told until peace reigned again in his family. But Splinter had been a recluse for several weeks now, with no sign of letting up. Suddenly, the lair's elevator opened, and Casey strode in, happy at first, but raised his eyebrows at the tension between the three turtles. He walked over to Donny.

"Hey Don, what's going on in here?"

"Just the usual. Raph and Mikey argued. Raph and Leo argued. I stepped back out of the way. Nothing new."

"Is Master Splinter still doing his thinking stuff?"

"Meditating? And yes, since breakfast this morning."

"Woah, the guy must really be focusing."

"Yeah. Even Leo wouldn't stick it out for this long."

"What are you two blabbing about?" Raph suddenly questioned, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a soda. He nudged Casey before leaning against the counter next to him.

"I actually came to tell you guys something. I ran into some Purple Dragons last night. Before I pummelled them I overheard them discussing a huge 'assault thing' tonight, by the city bank."

"Their gonna rob it?" Mikey asked, joining in with the conversation. He went to stand next to Raph, but quickly changed to Donny.

"It's possible," Raph began. "But Hun hasn't got the brains to carry out a job that big."

"Yeah, except it ain't the Purple Dragons doing the job. They said it was the Foot."

Casey suddenly found three turtles staring at him intently. Leonardo quickly jumped up to join them.

"The Foot?" Donny asked, "Are you sure?"

"Certain."

"But I thought the two weren't in league with each other anymore?" Mikey commented. Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Not officially, but they are gonna have spies in each other's faction. You know, to keep an eye on the other."

"So the Purple Dragons might actually not be involved?" Don concluded.

"Exactly," Casey confirmed. "But what I want to know is why the Shredder wants to rob the City bank?"

"He doesn't." Leo's statement earned four stares. "Oroku Saki is one of the richest men in the world probably. He wouldn't waste his time with a bank robbery after such a quiet period. He's planning something much bigger, using the bank as a distraction."

"You sure about that, 'fearless leader'?" Raph didn't need an answer to know it was yes. "Well then, what are we waiting for? We should get out there."

"Hold on Raph, we don't know where the Shredder is going to be."

"Well, we can start with the bank, and work our way from there."

"My sons," Master Splinter's voice suddenly cut through the developing tension, causing all five to twist and stare at him. Leo went up to his side.

"Sensei, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, Leonardo, although I was not sick. Just deep in thought."

"And have you come across anything new?"

"Yes, the voice that spoke to Chung I, I recognise it, although I know not where from or when."

"So what will you do now?"

"I believe that some fresh air and exercise is in order. I shall accompany you on your investigation into the Foot's actions tonight."

The news surprised the turtles, and Leo tensed, knowing that he was going to have to be extra alert. He loved his father dearly, but felt his duty as his chosen leader meant he had to keep an extra eye on him. When he joined them on their missions, he was another loved one to worry about.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tonight was Mei Pieh Chi's first assignment. The Shredder had decided that her introductory training was complete, and it was now time for her to start pulling her weight. Nearly the entire clan was involved, their aim being to take their 'ultimate enemy down'. Pieh Chi was still getting to grips with local idioms, but what she could grasp from their chattering is that they were planning to finally destroy an enemy of the Shredder's, which had caused the Foot Clan many problems for the past year or so. She also sensed that the attack was part of a personal vendetta of the Shredder's, but he seemed extremely keen to get her involved.

"You shall be part of the 3rd group. Sets one and four will provide a distraction, whilst two and five will lay in wait until _your_ attack is well under way. Our enemy will not expect such a sheer mass of numbers, and we shall wear them down."

"But how will you know it will work, Master? If this enemy is as tricky as people say, then what makes this plan so fool proof?"

The Shredder twisted so suddenly that Pieh Chi jumped back in fear that he would strike her. Her improved reflexes made him stay his hand, and he considered her thoughtfully. Although the Shredder was surprised by her forthrightness, despite the fact that he had tried to stamp it out of her, the Kame was wise to ask, he realized. And besides, it might be fun if she were to know...some of the reason.

"Because, Hen'i-tai, we have tried it before, and succeeded. We ambushed their leader, and without him, they were helpless. Too concerned for his safety as he drifted in and out of consciousness, the pain we inflicted on him causing him to suffer greatly." Malice and pleasure glazed his eyes, causing a stab of fear to strike Pieh Chi. "They were distracted, and through sheer numbers we weakened them. They only escaped through a hidden exit I was not aware of, and they survived with just seconds to spare. They fled to another hideout to recover for weeks, so weak were they."

"What happened when they returned?"

The Shredder's eyes went cold, refusing to look at Pieh Chi.

"It does not matter." He went to sit down for his daily tea when curiosity got the better of his guest.

"So, you plan to repeat the same tactic and aim to injure their leader? How can you be so sure that you will succeed this time?"

The Shredder was tired of the child's questions, but knew he had to be patient. He sat down, poured some tea, and gazed back at her, directly in the eyes, smiling.

"Because we have you."

His answer still confused Pieh Chi as she followed the rest of the clan out of the Foot's headquarters. Even after these past few weeks, she still didn't understand why the Shredder deemed her so important. He had wanted Chung I to work for him due to his powers (she had no idea how he knew of her master), but as far as she could tell, he didn't know of hers. He hadn't brought them up anyway. So what made her so special?

The city air was cold in the early spring night, and the fumes still caught the back of her throat. Although she missed rural China deeply, the twinkling lights made the city a beautiful sight, as if stars shone up to the sky rather than from it. Her team weren't going too far from headquarters, spreading themselves out only a couple of buildings away. One and four were heading down to the city's bank, where they would gain the enemy's attention and push them towards the third. Two and five would remain at headquarters until the Shredder gave the sign for them to move.

Pieh Chi had never been roof jumping before, and it made her extremely nervous. Her comrades seemed to fly across the gaps between what Pieh Chi frankly considered urban mountains. Her master's warning flashed through her mind as she began to hang back. There was no way she was going to make the jump, and so making sure no one could see her, she leapt and sent a sudden gush of air towards the ground, pushing her upwards and towards the next ledge. She may pick up the other's technique, but for now she would just have to rely on her own method of using her powers. After the third jump, they came to their sentry point. A lead ninja barked some orders in Japanese, and the group split up into three, dotting themselves around three buildings. Pieh Chi just followed the contingent surrounding her, crouching down on the fire escape of the centre building. Anticipation and nerves made her heart thump in her throat, and she pulled at the black ninja garb that cloaked and choked at her body. She'd never meant for it to get this far. She knew she had to bide her time to exact revenge on the Shredder, but she had never meant to actually work for him. And if she was expected to kill...she knew she could never do it. She wanted to run away and hide, attempt to find the safety Chung I had mentioned before he died. But her honour to her duty kept her still. _'I'm sorry father. I have failed you. I have not avenged you, although I promise I will. I am sorry for being so weak. I can only hope to inherit your strength. It is my fault that you are dead; I know you were slain trying to protect me. And now I shall make sure that your sacrifice was not in vain. Tonight I will make my move. Tonight, I will destroy the Shredder.'_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Raphael and Mikey sat in the back of the battle shell whilst April drove them to the bank. Casey was sat in the front with her going over their plan.

"So, we go to the bank to scope out whatever is going on there whilst Leo, Don and Master Splinter spread themselves out on the roof in case of any action."

"Yep." Mikey confirmed, stretching his shoulder blades.

"And if anything happens, they come in and join in with the head bashing, and if it's dead, we move on?"

"Yep."

"Good. Nice and simple. I like a simple pan."

"You guys just be careful," April warned, as usual. Her care for the turtles was plainly evident, but her concern for Casey had certainly increased these past few weeks. "If Leo's right about this, then you need to be extra alert. We don't want another catastrophe like last time."

The guys didn't need telling twice. They could remember it all too clearly. Before they infiltrated the Foot's headquarters and effectively cut the Shredder's head off, April's place had been utterly destroyed (although it had since been re-built thankfully) and Leo had nearly died. But that was a while ago, and although the Shredder had come back, they had since managed to defeat him or escape whenever they came together to fight.

They pulled up outside the bank and Raph caught a flash of purple as Don, Leo and Splinter flew across the roof tops. Mikey and Raph stepped out, expecting to be noticed and darted for the adjacent alley. Casey followed them after speaking with April.

"You be careful too babe. There's an alley three blocks away which should be ok, but if things get ugly then go."

"Casey, Don's tracker will let me know where you are. If you end up moving far off then I will follow you."

Casey frowned at April, knowing that there'd be no dissuading her.

"Ok babe, just be careful."

"I will Casey." April smiled before driving off to the first meeting spot.

The three guys then made their way to the roof of the opposite building and looked out over the bank. Nothing. Nothing at all.

"Case, are you sure you got the right night?" Raph asked his friend. He'd made a similar mistake before.

"Positive. The attack was definitely set for tonight."

"Well, let's just go check out the place." Mikey suggested, and the three of them leapt to the next few buildings to find a narrower gap. The ornate roof was bare of any activity, the hum of cars below providing the only sound of life."

"Maybe Leo _was _right?" Mikey stated, earning a harsh scowl from his brother.

"Yeah, but there ain't even a distraction. There's nothing here." Casey pointed out.

"And it don't feel like a trap..." Raph considered, when suddenly a group of Foot ninja leapt into view, surrounding the three. "Forget I said that." He growled angrily, before flying into action.

Donatello made his way to his brother on a rooftop a couple of buildings away from the ensuing fight.

"Leo, shouldn't we help them?"

"They can handle a group this size. This is obviously the distraction. Besides," he turned and smiled at his brother. "It gives Raph a chance to vent out his anger on someone else for a change." His smile suddenly faded though when another group of ninjas joined the scene.

"Well, angry or not, all three are gonna have their butts kicked without our help." Donny looked at his brother, who nodded, and they began making their way to the scene.

Raphael, Michelangelo and Casey were making short work of their adversaries, but when the second set came into view, they knew immediately they were outnumbered. They struck hard and fast, and the guys had to switch their tactics from offensive to defensive. Raphael lunged for a soldier who was about to crack Mikey's skull open, but in the landing he was flung into the air vent outlet, denting it heavily. A sword suddenly came into view and Raph just dodged it, steam erupting from the outlet as the blade pierced through the metal. He kicked the soldier away, knocking three others down with him.

His brother's arrival granted a speck of hope.

"So you decided to join the party?" Raph called out, punching a Foot in the chest.

"Can't let you have all the fun, can we?" Donny called back, twisting his Bo staff with immense speed, knocking out at least seven ninjas.

"Leo, any idea what's going on?" Casey hollered, smashing his hockey stick the back of a ninja's knee. Leo swung his swords around him, catching four enemies out.

"I'm not sure yet. Keep your eyes open for anything."

The five continued their fight, but became split up across several buildings, each with their own group to fight. Donatello jabbed and lunged with his staff constantly, but was caught unawares by one soldier and was slammed to the edge of the roof, the raised panel of concrete shattering against his shoulder and shell. Mikey heard the crunch.

"Don!" he cried, and pummelling six Foot ninja out of the way, he leapt across the gap to his brother's location. "Bro, you okay? That noise didn't sound too good." He almost gagged when his brother stood up with his left arm hanging at a very strange angle. "Dude, what's up with your arm?"

"I've dislocated my shoulder," Donny winced, trying to move his arm. "Mikey, remember when Raph did the same thing and I had to push it back in its socket?"

"Yeah..."

"I need you to do the same for me."

"WHAT?! No way bro, I'll only make it worse."

"Mikey, you have to."

"Why?"

"Because we're not alone."

Mikey whipped round and noticed the 15 or so ninja's stood waiting. He immediately stood in front of his brother and leapt in attack. Donny meanwhile used his right arm all he could, turning to protect his left. Between the two of them, they defeated most of them, and in a small lull, Don turned to his brother.

"Please Mikey," he pleaded desperately. "I can't fight with my shoulder like this."

"But it's gonna hurt you!"

"Of course it's gonna hurt! But I'll be fine. Just do it Mikey!"

"Ok," Mikey resigned, grabbing his brother's left shoulder and lower arm firmly. "Ready?"

"Ready." Donatello braced himself for the pain that erupted in his shoulder, trying not to wince for Michelangelo's sake. After a few seconds, they heard a faint pop and the pain diminished. Mikey let go and Donny flexed his sore arm.

"You ok?"

"Perfect. Thanks Mikey."

"Hey, where did everybody go?"

Donny twisted round to see the roof was now empty, along with the one's surrounding them. The sound of metal against metal made them turn eastwards, where they could see two faint green figures fighting.

"Come on, let's go!"

The pair began leaping across the rooftops, splitting up to help each of their brothers.

"Where'd you get to?" Raph asked, pushing his Sais against three soldiers, shoving them back before kicking them to the ground.

"Us? You're the ones who moved." Mikey replied, catching a ninja's sword with his nunchuks and hitting him on the head.

"What are you talking about?" Casey interjected, batting three away with his baseball bat.

Donny was having a similar conversation with Leonardo.

"You've travelled like five blocks from the bank!"

"What do you mean?" asked Leo, trying to push six ninja off him with his katana. Donny sighed before knocking them all out with his staff and pointing towards the bank. He was right. They'd travelled, and Leo hadn't even realised. He looked around to see what surrounded them when a bright red symbol bore into his eyes.

"My sons!" Master Splinter cried out. Leo hadn't even noticed he'd begun to fight. "They are trying to push us back towards the Foot's headquarters!"

"We have to get to the others!" Leo called back, and kicking four ninjas out of the way, he jumped to where his brothers were fighting, Splinter and Don just behind him.

"Guys! I know the Shredder's real plan! He's trying to push us back, into the Foot's headquarters!"

"Well, I don't know about you," Raph called back, slamming into another ninja. "But I'm not in the mood for a friendly visit."

"What makes you think it'll be friendly?" Mikey joked, kicking one out of the way.

"Yeah Raph, it's not likely he's gonna be offering up tea and cake." Casey joined in, whacking through a group of six. The group jumped to the next building.

"Can it Case. We just need to stand our ground." Raph growled as he and Leo ran through another group and jumped across again.

"I think it's a little bit late for that Raph," Donny suddenly piped up. Looming above them was the red three-toed dragon foot that was the Foot Ninja's emblem. They had landed on the roof directly behind the headquarters, and on the edge of the roof stood their adversary clad in metal armour, his spiked gauntlet glinting maliciously in the red glow. The Shredder.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mei Pieh Chi had heard the clash of metal and thud of wood getting ever closer for hours it seemed, but now that it was all suddenly silent, she knew the Shredder had revealed himself. She saw a few of his injured ninjas make their escape through the alley below her, heading towards headquarters for medical attention. They looked pretty beaten up. _ "What awaits us up there?" _she thought to herself, fear coursing through her again. _"I must be strong. I cannot fail Chung I again. Shredder's enemy will distract him as I prepare to strike."_

Suddenly there was a command yelled out in Japanese, and Pieh Chi followed her comrades as they quickly ran up to the roof. She stood in the centre of the group, and all she could above the sea of black was a man wearing some kind of mask, holding some sort of stick they used for sports in the west. He looked a little ridiculous to her but was careful to not become cocky. She tried to get a better view but the previous flanks of ninjas stepped in front, surrounding the man. She could just about hear the Shredder over the roaring in her ears.

"...this night shall be our night. We shall celebrate for years to come, the night of your demise."

"You talk too much, shred –head!" A rough voice barked back in reply, but not from the masked man's direction.

"This seems like a lot effort just to gain our attention!" Another voice yelled, lighter this time but still strong.

"Who cares Leo? I say we take down this whack-bag!" The former voice answered.

"Do you guys ever stop arguing?" Finally the masked man spoke, although his tone was playful.

"Enough!" The Shredder barked. "I can assure you, none of you will leave here alive. Foot Ninja, attack!"

And that was their cue. The sea of black suddenly dispersed, running towards their enemy. Pieh Chi had to move too, for fear of getting trampled. As the group separated, she was able to see more clearly. The masked man began whacking a load of soldiers with his stick thing, and next to him stood... she couldn't believe it. She froze as she comprehended what was stood in front of her: Four large, anthropomorphic turtles! Pieh Chi gasped and dropped her arms from the offensive position. _"They look just like me!" _The sound of swords being drawn suddenly brought her back to the present, with the Shredder leering ever closer to the turtles. _"I must focus. My questions can come later." _But she didn't have time to think as one of the turtles wearing a purple mask suddenly came into view and attempted to attack her with his Bo staff. Pieh Chi ducked and dived, studying the creature before being smacked to the floor. She saw the Shredder in the background, staring intently at the pair. _"He's looking for my reaction." _She had to play his game for a little longer, and so, now that the turtle was facing the other way, she did a right leg sweep, tripping him up. She then jumped towards the others. One with an orange mask was doing very well against a group of six soldiers, so she came in to help her comrades. He was fast, faster than she expected, and managed to catch her skull with his nunchucks.

Stars danced in front of her eyes as she crashed to the floor, and Pieh Chi knew she'd find a lump there in the morning. She pushed herself up, and quickly rolled to the left as she sensed something coming towards her. It was a red masked turtle, wielding a pair of Sais. She suddenly remembered that she was carrying a sword, and as she backed away, she drew it in front of her. Anger practically rolled off the creature in front of her, his eyes venomous with hatred. She shook a little with fear and he smirked. He struck but she brought her sword in front of her, blocking the blow. He tried again and again, but she kept blocking, aware that he was pushing her back to the edge of the building. He became more and more frustrated, hitting at her harder each time. She noticed the Shredder watching her again, and he shouted.

"Pieh Chi, focus!"

The masked turtle frowned in confusion, before smiling again.

"You Shredder's new little protégé? That was your first mistake." He lunged again and instead of blocking the blow, Pieh Chi repeated the move she tried on Shredder in her first weapons practice, resulting in her 'enemy's' Sai being flung to the other side of the roof. She then kicked him in the chest and ran into the crowd, knowing he'd like to exact revenge for what she did. Suddenly, a prickle erupted on the back of her neck. She was being watched, but not by the Shredder. She turned until something caught her eye. The last turtle, wearing a dark blue mask, had been surrounded by a group of 10 or so, and was fighting them all off seemingly with ease. They were desperately trying to wear him down but he kept dodging and attacking, his double katana practically dancing in the air. His skill amazed her. Pieh Chi heard another order barked out, and the two reserve units came into play. Another ten joined the group dealing with the blue masked turtle.

"Leo!" the orange masked one cried out, spinning his nunchucks wildly. "There's too many of them!"

"Give me a sec Mikey!" the other one yelled back, trying to block four swords at once. Pieh Chi guessed he was the leader by the concentrated force upon him. He also had a great calm around him, despite the situation. Suddenly he turned to look at her. _"He sensed me staring." _She realized, as he frowned at her in confusion. But she was also being watched and just dodged before a form flew into her. It was the masked man.

"Foot-scum!" he cried, almost insanely, before lashing out at her. It was evident that he was strong, but didn't have any particular skills. _"He fights, but is not trained." _She concluded, as she kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into the purple masked turtle.

"Casey!" a rough voice yelled, and the red masked turtle came back into view, attacking Pieh Chi fiercely. Only her reflexes allowed her to dodge him, but he suddenly caught her right arm with his Sais. She dropped her sword and the turtle kicked her across the roof top, causing her to smash into the air vent outlet. She rubbed her head, thankful that he hadn't seen fit to follow her, and crawled round to the side of the metal box, hoping for some shelter whilst she inspected her arm. The wound was deep and stung a lot, but there wasn't too much blood. She'd never been injured like this before, but then she went to touch the top right of her plastron though her ninja garb. There she could feel three prominent gashes, from when the Shredder slashed at her with his gauntlet the night Chung I died. The night she was kidnapped. The night everything changed.

Anger flared back up within her, her palms feeling incredibly hot for some reason, when she suddenly felt someone staring at her again. She looked around before ducking as a grey form jumped over the outlet and stood in front of her. It was a large rat. He stared at her intently, and Pieh Chi sensed great calm and wisdom about him. She readied herself defensively, but the creature merely spoke.

"You are hurt." He stated, gesturing towards her arm.

"Yeah, no thanks to one of your cronies." Pieh Chi spat back, trying to mimic the idiolect of her comrades. She sounded ridiculous.

"Yes. Raphael. He can get...hot headed, making him rash." Pieh Chi frowned in response, not sure why he was telling her this. "It is a great hardship, to lose a loved one." His words caught her off guard. She tightened her position.

"I wouldn't know." She growled back.

"Oh I think you do, Mei Pieh Chi." Her eyes widened in shock. How did he know who she was? She bunched her hands into fists. It didn't matter; he was delaying her getting to Shredder. She went to attack him but he dodged. She tried again and again but he was too fast, and surprisingly lithe for an old...rat. _"Do not let appearances deceive you." _Chung I's lesson rang through her mind, and she changed tactic, slowing her pace down, breathing deeply and focusing. The rat attacked this time and she dodged, catching his legs with a sweep of hers. He landed on the ground, at her mercy.

"Sensei!" The blue masked turtle cried out, looking over to his master whilst trying to hold off more ninjas. The concern in his voice made Pieh Chi stop in her tracks. The pain of having Chung I taken from her flooded through her, causing her eyes to prickle. She could never grant another being that suffering, especially not willingly. The rat used her pause to kick her to the ground behind the vent outlet, pointing his, what appeared to be a walking stick, towards her neck.

"Stay down young one. I do not wish to harm you." The Asian lilt in his tongue made Pieh Chi pang for her father even more. But she was determined not to cry.

"You have a funny way of showing it," the shaking in her voice betraying her upset.

"Deception is a vital lesson in the ninja's training. One you have not quite mastered yet, shinobi."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Pieh Chi snapped back, a little too quickly. She jumped up, causing the rat to stagger back. She went into the defensive again.

"I refuse to hurt an innocent."

"Then that shall be your downfall. Not all are what they seem."

"A wise lesson." Pieh Chi had had enough. She readied herself to strike. "One I taught an old friend of mine." The turtle raised her fist. "Chung I." She froze, her breath catching the back of her throat. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. Questions just railed through her mind, making her head throb. Or was that the lump that was surely forming on her scalp?

"H-h-h-how?" the question rasped through her throat.

"I know he is gone Mei Pieh Chi. I know he was taken from you. And by your presence, I know who by."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" She suddenly screamed, shocked at her own outburst.

"But I do Kame," she winced at the Japanese word for turtle. "I know what it is to lose your beloved master, and to lose him to the Shredder. We are here to fight _him_, not you. We shall not harm you. I promised your father that many years ago, and he did me concerning my sons. We vowed to protect each other's children. And so I offer you nothing but help and a home, as your father would have wished."

She couldn't take it in. She was practically sobbing, her mask becoming soaked. But clarity pierced through her grief, and there was a similarity about the creature before her. He seemed akin to her own master, and she could sense grief developing within him too. He was telling the truth.

"I believe you." She whispered, and she gently pulled the mask off her face. Master Splinter looked at her and smiled, relief coursing through him. He thought he'd heard the Shredder cry her name when she had fought Raphael, and was glad that Saki hadn't corrupted her. He could see her eyes were glistening underneath her light blue mask, so similar to his son's. She was slightly smaller in stature, but plainly strong. She suddenly winced and clutched her arm, and in anger ripped the cloth off surrounding it, before removing the rest of the garb. She felt suddenly free with the red emblem removed from her chest. Splinter frowned at the gashes on her plastron, but Leonardo's cry caught his attention.

His son was being heavily overwhelmed by a group of about 20 Foot ninja, but he was also clutching his left arm. It had a deep gash running down it, and was steadily losing blood. He kept on fighting, but the wound had seriously weakened him. Pieh Chi gasped behind the old rat.

"This was his plan," began to explain, worry flooding her face. "To repeat a strategy he used before. He planned on injuring your leader. He said it would dispirit and distract you. He believed I would be important to his plan. I didn't know why, but now I realise that my appearance would unnerve your students."

Master Splinter was deep in thought, looking upon his son in concern. Pieh Chi too was thinking, and didn't realize the Shredder was right behind her and had heard every word.

"You!" he roared, spinning her round before grabbing her by the neck and lifting her into the air. "This is how you repay me for all I've done?"

"You have done nothing." Pieh Chi gasped, pulling at his hand.

"I let you live." He barked, before throwing her into the midst of the battle. She landed on the ground, her shell making a cracking sound against the cement. The surrounding soldiers froze. Splinter looked at her in despair, wanting to go to her. _"Help your leader," _she pleaded, reaching out to his mind. The rat obeyed.

Pieh Chi then focused her attention of the looming figure above her, his deadly gauntlet glinting maliciously. She stood shakily, only to be kicked heavily in the stomach. She landed on her shoulder, but immediately began backing away from Shredder, who never stopped moving. She felt something sharp beneath her hand, and realized it was her sword. As the Shredder brought his gauntlet down, she raised her katana, causing the air to ripple with the clang of metal. He repeated his move, as did she and she managed to push him back slightly, giving her time to stand. She positioned herself in the defensive, Shredder in the attack. He roared.

He made a swipe with his gauntlet, but Pieh Chi met it hard with her blade. She then attempted to kick him in the stomach, but he pulled back, grabbing her leg and slamming her to the floor. She landed in a crouch, and swept her leg under his, but he jumped out of the way. He brought his gauntlet back down but she rolled to the side and rose to her feet in the defensive again. He would not win. She wouldn't let him. A great hush developed on the rooftop, a circle enveloping the Shredder and Pieh Chi. Until a familiar voice rang out.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" It was the red masked turtle, Raphael.

"Another turtle?" the orange one asked.

"Impossible!" the purple masked one cried. They dotted themselves around the circle.

"Dude, that's another you!" The masked man yelled out.

"What are you playing at Shred-head. What is this?" Raphael growled, drawing his Sais.

"Your demise." He smirked in reply.

"ENOUGH!" Pieh Chi snapped. They fell silent, staring at her in a mixture of anger and awe. They were becoming distracted. She only hoped that their master had reached their leader in time. The Shredder considered her.

"You are brave, Hen'i-tai, I will give you that. But you are a fool, just like your pathetic master."

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!"

She raised her sword, hatred flushing through her. They moved at the same time, Shredder drawing his sword just before she struck him. But she was ready, and twisted to the side, hitting his blade before jumping backwards, landing where he started. He snarled and they began again, parrying constantly. He was stronger than the turtle, but she managed to twist his sword out of the way before he pushed her to the ground. Her anger increased with every hit, and she could feel her body temperature rising, probably from exertion. The clash of metal filled her ears, causing them to ring, and her muscles ached from pushing against the Shredder's sword. But determination fuelled both her strength and despise. The pair seemed to fly at each other, raising their swords in attack. They hit them hard, when the sweat that had developed on Pieh Chi's palms caused hers to fly out of her hand. She landed straight and swiftly turned. But the Shredder was too fast, and slashed at her right shoulder, catching her collar-bone, the strength behind the hit sending her soaring to the edge of the circle. She winced and she pushed herself up a little, clutching at her shoulder. It couldn't hold her weight, and so she slumped back down to the floor. A shadow loomed above her.

"Their demise comes with yours, Hen'i-tai. Your father's sacrifice was pointless after all." He raised his gauntlet, but Pieh Chi was too weak to care. At least this way she would be re-united with her father.

"NOOO!" A flash of green suddenly came in front of her, with the sound of steel against steel. The turtle's leader had brought his katana down at exactly the right time and caught the Shredder's gauntlet.

"You!"

"You will not harm her." He stated, anger clear in his voice. Mei Pieh Chi could see the blood dripping from his shoulder and the bruises developing on his skin. He had taken a harsh beating.

"Leo, what the heck are you doin'!" Raphael shouted. "She was just trying to kill us! She's one of them!"

"Raphael! Be quiet. You do not know her story." Master Splinter suddenly commanded, breaking through the circle, evidently tired after assisting his son.

"But he is right, _rodent_. She_ is_ working for me."

"Well not anymore." Leo spat, raising his blade higher across his chest.

"You cannot have her, creature!" The Shredder roared, slashing his gauntlet through the air. Leo met it with his sword, but Shredder kicked him hard in the stomach before throwing him to the other side of the circle. There he landed in a heap, smacking his head against the ground. The Shedder turned away from Pieh Chi and stalked towards Leo, grabbing him by the neck as he had done with Pieh Chi a little while ago. He raised Leo in the air, whose eyes were closed in pain.

"Leo!" His brothers called out.

"First I shall destroy you, Leonardo, and then your precious family shall face the same fate." Leo's eyes snapped open, never leaving the Shredder in defiance of his fear. His brothers, father and friend were kept back by the sheer number of Foot soldiers. In his weakened state, he accepted his fate.

Mei Pieh Chi was horrified. She had just discovered others of her kind, and the one who had just saved her was about to be slaughtered in front of his family. The Shredder's cruelness made her shake in anger, the memory of Chung I dying right in front of her piercing through it. She would avenge him, and repay the turtle Leonardo. She held such hatred for the Shredder, which mingled with the grief she felt for her father. Deep within, she felt the embers of a flame suddenly ignite. Her body temperature rose up, her palms became heated. She stood up, her feet steady, her eyes almost red. She raised her arms in front of her and aimed the fire within her, her zeal, outward and directly at the Shredder.

"What is this?" He asked, surprise at the turtle's defiance showing in his voice even though he tried to hide it. But it was all Leo needed. Whilst the Shredder was distracted, he wrenched himself free of his grasp, kicking him and then falling to the ground, gasping air into his lungs.

"What are you doing?" the Shredder demanded, the slight trickle of fear in his voice fuelling Pieh Chi's revengeful state even more so. She fired. A great flame erupted from her palms and engulfed the Shredder. Leo cried out and scrambled out of the way towards his brothers, who now stood, along with everyone else, watching in awe. They could hear the Shredder laughing, which only made Pieh Chi even more angry. She would finish it. She would avenge her father by destroying this creature. Hatred flooded her mind, but a voice cut through.

"My child, you cannot destroy hatred with hatred. If you attack a creature such as this with the same malice that he shows everyone, then he will only win. You are wasting your energy, weakening yourself. You have discovered your hidden passion that allows you to wield a flame. Chung I would be proud. But do not waste your strength and new found power on a creature such as this."

Master Splinter's words rang through her head, and her father's last command mingled with them.

"You are the safety my father told me to seek?" she asked the rat, her voice raspy from her dry throat. The Shredder just kept laughing.

"Yes. I have known about you for many years Mei Pieh Chi, and your father knew about us. We are your secondary family."

Pieh Chi looked at the rat, who smiled, encouraging her to let go. She nodded. Splinter summoned his sons to join him, with Casey following behind. Pieh Chi concentrated. She had wielded the flame, now she had to control it. With a jerk, she released the stream of fire, and followed it with immediately with a jet of water. Thick steam engulfed the roof, clouding everyone in a fog of confusion. The turtles, Casey and Master Splinter used this as a chance to escape, leaping down the fire escape and down a side alley. A few seconds later, the roar of the Shredder rang out over the city.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The group kept on running, their breath coming in short, fast gasps. Three blocks down they turned left, and ran for another five blocks until they found the Battle-Shell in a narrow alleyway. Pieh Chi didn't ask questions, she just followed, clambering into the back of the van before leaning against the wall on the floor. She was helplessly exhausted, both mentally and physically, and her body took just a few moments to fall into blissfully isolated darkness.

Meanwhile, April welcomed her friends:

"Guys! Finally, I was starting to get worried."

"We're fine April, we just took a bit of a beating, nothing unusual." Mikey replied, sitting down gratefully on the cool floor.

"Oh really? Then why are there five of you currently sat in the back?" In the rear-view mirror, the guys saw her raised eyebrows and gesture towards the added extra to their company with her head before she returned her eyes to the road.

"Actually, she's kind of sleeping," Mikey pointed out, leaning himself towards the girl turtle's blank face, not comprehending the idea of personal space. Donatello pulled his brother away by the shoulder to check their 'guest's' vitals. Mikey sat down next to Casey instead.

"Donny, is she alright?" Leo asked, sitting opposite the female turtle as his brother clambered towards her. She was pale, but breathing steadily.

"She will be fine, Leonardo," Splinter assured, kneeling next to her. "She has used up a lot of her energy in discovering her new power."

"Yeah, but she's still hurt. Donny, can you patch her up?"

"Only temporarily. I'll have to replace them once we get back to the lair. But what about you?" Donny asked, eyeing up his brother's wounds. The one on his arm looked particularly nasty, although he had suffered much worse.

"I'll be fine, she's in more need."

"Wait," Raphael suddenly cut in. "The lair? You're joking right? She works for the Shredder!"

"He tried to kill her dude," Mikey argued, looking worryingly at their new friend's condition. "And she tried to repay the favour."

Leonardo heard the awe in his brother's voice, but also saw the trickle of fear in his face. In all their faces, actually; somehow, this turtle which they didn't even know existed had managed to make fire stream out of her very hands, which remained un-burnt. And the fact that Master Splinter had to calm her down in order for her to stop trying to grill their mortal enemy (and now apparently hers) suggested she had a lack of control. Perhaps an anger and temper that could only be matched by Raphael. But staring at her now, it was hard to believe that this pale, weak, unconscious turtle had managed such a feat and such…malice. A question played on all four brother's minds: What exactly were they dealing with here? A magician? A mystic-ninja? Raphael probably thought she was some kind of she-demon employed by their enemy, whilst Mikey seemed entertained by the fact she was a 'witch'. To Donny, she was just his patient while he patched her up. But after that? Leo looked at his father's face and found it full of nothing but concern for the female turtle. Sudden realisation made him speak.

"Master Splinter, she's the object you were meant to find, isn't she?"

"Yes Leonardo," Master Splinter sighed, placing a paw on Pieh Chi's forehead as Donny wrapped up her wounds. "I was a friend of her father's. The Shredder murdered him and upon discovering Mei Pieh Chi, kidnapped her, believing her to be useful in destroying us. But he did not realise she had been taught in the shinobi arts, and as far as I could tell, she was going to use tonight to exact revenge."

"That's why she tried to barbeque him?" Mikey asked.

"Yes Michelangelo. But I stopped her."

"Why?" Donny wondered, leaning back after inspecting his handiwork on Pieh Chi. He then began to help Leo.

"Because she is not a killer. She has never been able to wield a flame before, and it was vastly draining her energy, fuelled by her hatred for the Shredder. If she had succeeded, she would have greatly regretted it, as it would have stained her honour as a shinobi and shadowed her for the rest of her life."

"And the Shredder isn't exactly fussed about a little bit of fire, is he? Remember the first night we ever fought him?" Leo added, wincing as Donny tightened the bandage on his upper arm.

"Wow, she's like a full blown wizard!" Mikey caught Donny's frown. "Oh, sorry. Witch!"

"She's a shaman Mikey," Leo chided.

"Yes, and a powerful one, now that she is able to master all four elements." Splinter remarked.

"Well she don't look so powerful now." Raph finally muttered. He had held his tongue long enough listening to this ridiculous conversation. He couldn't believe his brothers would be stupid enough to trust this chick, especially not Master Splinter. Leonardo gritted his teeth slightly, in pain at Donny wrapping a bandage on his lower calf and in frustration at his brother's negativity.

"Enough Raph. She tried to destroy the Shredder and perhaps even saved our lives. She's coming with us."

"She saved _your _life Leo. And I still don't buy it."

"Raphael. She is injured and when she wakes she will be weak. She's has never taken a beating such as this. Besides, she's family," Splinter stared at his son, who didn't relent. The old rat arched his brows instead. "And I made a promise to her father that if anything happened to him, I would look after her. We are all she has left. We are her safety now."

A hush fell on the Battle-Shell as they turned down one last street and came into the abandoned warehouse above the lair. April, having heard the conversation and seen the condition of the new turtle was careful to be slow in turning down the last few streets before swinging into the warehouse. The doors were thrown open and Mikey jumped out, stretching.

"Ahh, home sweet home!"

"Mikey, a little help here?"

Mikey turned to see Donny and Leo trying to get the girl turtle out of the van, unsuccessfully due to Leo's injured arm. He took his brother's place, grabbing her legs whilst Donny lifted her shoulders. They were gentle so as not to hurt her any further or to wake her. Raphael kept well away, walking with Casey and April as Master Splinter summoned the elevator. All eight of them clambered inside, stepping into the threshold of the lair a few moments later. Don and Mikey carried the girl turtle to the couch, where she promptly woke up. Mikey jumped back and screamed as her eyes snapped open.

"W-w-what, where am I?" She shot up, seething as pain stabbed through her left arm and right shoulder. She went to touch her collar bone when she felt a bandage in the way.

"You've been hurt." The purple masked turtle stepped forward and crouched down to her eye level. "I've bound your wounds but not very well. They'll need cleaning and new bandages right away."

Pieh Chi frowned, confusion and distrust coursing through her. She then saw the rat.

"Please Mei Pieh Chi, we want to help you." He smiled, and Donatello offered his arm in encouragement. She took it tentatively, eager to get away from the other turtles and two humans staring at her. She raised herself shakily to her feet and allowed herself to be led to a metal table, surrounded by machines and electric devices. She sat upon it.

"Now, I'm gonna have to take these bindings off and clean your wounds with an anti-septic solution, which may hurt." The purple-masked turtle looked at Pieh Chi directly in the eyes, asking for her consent to continue. She nodded, and he began, gently peeling the now red cloth from her skin. It had become slightly stuck due to the blood, but she didn't wince. She had already made herself look weak by passing out in front of them. But the pain she felt when a cloth dampened with the mixture he mentioned made her seethe and pull away, her eyes screwing up from the stinging that erupted in her left arm. The turtle tightened his grip, pushing harder on the wound whilst looking at her apologetically. The pain receded and she relaxed again as he moved on to her collar bone. Everyone was still staring at her.

"She don't talk much," The red-masked one remarked.

"Raphael, one does not need to speak if one has nothing to say," Master Splinter commented.

"Well I got plenty of questions to ask-"

"And you can, but not now."

Raphael crossed his arms on his chest, a stony glare filling his face. Pieh Chi looked over at the others and noticed the blue masked one's arm.

"You are hurt," she stated, earning a surprised look in return.

"Oh, erm, it's nothing. Just a scratch."

"I saw what they did to you. I told your sensei the Shredder's plan to try and help. He was to repeat a strategy he used before."

"Really? What one?" Leo asked, slightly confused.

"The one where he-"

"Leonardo, these questions can come later." Master Splinter suddenly interjected. As much as he appreciated Mei Pieh Chi's help, if she was to reveal the Shredder's plan to destroy their leader he was sure his son would question his own skill and strength again due to the fact their enemy nearly succeeded. "Right now I believe we should all introduce ourselves to our guest."

"Oh right, of course Master Splinter. Erm, I'm Leonardo. Or just Leo, whatever you prefer."

"I'm Mikey" Michelangelo grinned. "And the guy who's fixing you up is the one and only Donatello!"

"Or just Donny," Donny offered, tying the second bandage tight. He frowned at the slash-mark on her plastron. "Do you want me to fix up those too?"

Pieh Chi looked at the wounds on her chest, left to dry naturally in the air and would surely scar. The ones she received the night her father was killed. The night she failed him...

"No, they are a reminder of the duty and honour I must uphold in my master's memory."

Everyone was silent for a moment, unsure how to react. Donny, satisfied with his work, moved over to Leo who was leaning against the computer desk to address the cuts on his arm and leg before Mikey started introductions again.

"And old grumpy guts in the corner, that's Raphael." Mikey earned a death stare from his brother.

April elbowed Casey in the arm. "Ow! Oh, erm, I'm Casey Jones." He winced, rubbing his forearm.

"And I'm April." April smiled. Pieh Chi smiled at them all in return.

"It's an honour to meet you all. My name is Mei Pieh Chi." She bowed her head and clambered off the medical table she'd been sat on. "Thank you Donatello."

"Oh, erm, it's fine. It's the least I could do. We just wanna thank-you for saving our brother's life." He gestured towards Leonardo, who bowed towards Pieh Chi while Donny packed away his medical kit. She was taken aback a little before the group made their way to the couch.

"He also saved my life. Well, you all did I suppose. An act I shall never forget," Pieh Chi smiled before asking one of her many burning questions. " But I must ask you, Master Splinter, you said you knew my father. Please, I would like to know as much as I can about what transpired between you."

Master Splinter sighed, seeing the longing behind Pieh Chi's eyes. He took a seat next to her, as his sons sat around the pair, Raphael leaning against a pillar slightly out of the group.

"I think it is best if I start at the beginning..."

And so Master Splinter explained everything. From meeting Chung I in the realm of dreams to their promise to each other to not reveal their children to each other until the time was right. He even explained how they had given one another training tips and observed their students.

"...and so I know that tonight was the first time you ever wielded fire. You have now mastered all four elements. Chung I would be proud." He smiled, and so did Pieh Chi, although it was tinged with sadness. Selfish curiosity then took over the old rat. "But there is a question I must ask of you Mei Pieh Chi: do you why the Shredder murdered your father?"

Pieh Chi's smile faded and she looked to the floor. "He tried to cultivate him as an ally. He wanted him to use his Shinobi magic to help and support him to help him vanquish his enemies. The Shredder didn't know of my own skill or even my existence, and came to realise that I knew nothing of your family either." Pieh Chi suddenly raised her head to Splinter, fierce pride burning in her eyes. "Chung I refused him, and died with honour although not in an honourable way."

There was a moment of silence while the group contemplated her words and her loss. Raphael looked down at the floor; the girl was convincing, he'd give her that.

"So you're a shaman?" Donny asked eagerly, never having experienced true magic.

"In training. I still have much to learn, but using my scrolls-" She froze. "My scrolls! They are still in my room at the Foot's headquarters!"

"Don't worry Pieh Chi, we'll get them back." Leo assured, smiling at the hope that filled her face at his suggestion.

"But how?"

"Easy," Mikey stated. "We've broken in plenty of times. We just don't like the place."

"Michelangelo, this no mild thing. You cannot be over confident," Splinter chided. Raphael, on the other hand, snapped.

"Well, if she's such a great magician then why does she even need them?"

Raphael's cold tone cut through the atmosphere like a shard of metal.

"Raphael-"

"No Master Splinter," the group froze at Raph's disrespect. "You can say all you like, and she can be as nice as she wants, but at the end of the day, she still worked for Shredder. How do we know this wasn't part of the plan? What if she has some kind of tracker on her and any minute now the Foot are gonna come crashing through the lair?"

Leo, his patience waning, stood up. "Raph-"

"Don't Bother Leo. You may all trust her, but I don't buy it. This has all conveniently just been one big secret that we are supposed to automatically accept. Heck, we didn't even meet her master. How do we know this hasn't just been one big ruse that even Master Splinter has fallen for? This could be exactly what she wants."

"You think I wanted this?" Pieh Chi suddenly exploded, practically leaping off the couch and making the others jump. Raphael raised his eyes but never moved, even when she stepped up just a few centimetres from his face. "You think I wanted to see my master battered and killed?"

"Then why else would you stay with Shredder?"

"To survive, Raphael." The use of his name made him involuntarily flinch. "To make sure that my master's sacrifice was not in vain."

"Well, if you were planning on getting revenge, it didn't work. Your fancy fire didn't even tickle the Shredder. If you're so powerful, then why do you need us?"

"FINE! I will get the scrolls myself, and make my way back to China. At least then I'll be far enough away to not disturb you." And before anyone could stop her, Pieh Chi ran out of the lair, making her way to the elevator. She jammed one of two buttons and rushed out of the doors as soon as they opened out into the warehouse. She found a small steel door to the left of the large vehicle entrance, closed off now by a large metal grate that Casey had pulled down from the top of the entrance frame using its rope handle. She tentatively opened the door, and once she was sure she there was no one around, she began running, keeping to the shadows, while rage and misery coursed through her.


End file.
